


[Podfic] Coming Together

by where_thewind_blows



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/pseuds/where_thewind_blows
Summary: Podfic of Coming Together___I can fly anything. Are you Resistance?FN-2187 stared at the words scrawled in messy Standard on his forearm. He didn’t know what they meant. Well, he didn’t know what they were supposed to mean at least. What they meant for him, though, was extra protocol sessions and more scrutiny from his superiors.KG-7778 told him that it was because the words made them think that he was going to break protocol. To disobey orders. To betray the First Order.His mind balked at the very idea. The First Order was all he knew. Obedience was all he knew. Why would he break protocol?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Coming Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553476) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Text:** [Coming Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553476)

 **Reader:** [Where the Wind Blows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/works)

**Length: 45 min**

**Downloads:** [ Mediafire ](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6qb3ko3xx9yumfc/Coming_Together__-_3_18_20%2C_3.45_PM.m4a/file)  
  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Song: Love Won't Let You Down: Allie Farris**


End file.
